


Breath of Life

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Clark, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Heat, F/M, Humor, M/M, Secret Identity, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien? Android? Angel? Clark could have been any or all of the above, and Lex would have been just as smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/gifts).



> Written for ScribblinLenore's Kiss challenge on November 23rd 2005, and apparently never archived.

Lex Luthor knew Clark Kent wasn’t what he seemed. No innocent farm-boy he. Not with those cherry-red cock-sucker lips (and why wasn’t it Lex’s cock staining them that color?). Not with all those unanswered questions, strange disappearances and even stranger times he popped up just in the nick of time.

It wasn’t Clark’s speed that clinched it for Lex. Sure, it was amazing, but nothing he hadn’t seen in a dozen meteor-infested mutants. Nor was it Clark’s remarkable strength. Lex had seen that too. People could do astounding things when sufficiently motivated. Perhaps not with the repetitiveness and ease that Clark regularly employed, but they could still do them. 

Hell, it wasn’t even that trick with Clark’s eyes and the fire. Lex remembered his early days of puberty, and how he’d hated that out of control feeling. How much worse it must have been for Clark, feeling _those_ feelings and nearly burning down the school. He’d almost torched Lex’s couch, too, later. Lex had been too caught up in Desiree to be there for Clark at the time. It wasn’t until that crisis had passed that Clark let him in on his big secret. It was the one Lex was pretty sure he knew already, judging from the longing looks Clark gave him. Despite her best efforts, the only strong emotion Desiree had been able to bring out in Clark was jealousy.

No, the way Lex confirmed Clark’s _other_ secret, his in-human origins, came a little bit later. Lex didn’t dare quiz Clark on it, so the minutiae was still unknown. Alien? Android? Angel? He could have been any or all of the above, and Lex would have been just as smitten.

He was content to test his theories in the most delicious way possible. The way that gave him his first inkling Clark was an extraordianary being. Slow, deep, wet kisses. Clark’s mouth belonged attached to his, just as they’d been when he’d first rescued Lex. 

It was that rescue that first got Lex thinking, and the other parlor tricks that egged his suspicions. But the clincher came at seven A.M after they’d first spent the night together, and was confirmed every time thereafter: Clark never, ever had morning breath.

Lex was pretty sure that _couldn’t_ be human.


End file.
